


Vanilla in Lace

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get roped into helping Team Free Will, but when Gabriel shows up as your chauffeur things get more than a little heated in the Nevada Desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla

“Could it be any hotter?” I groaned as I watched more desert from the passenger side window. It had been hours since any signs of civilization, and the archangel in the driver’s seat was less than pleasant company at this point.

“Could you bitch anymore?” Gabriel snarked back, without taking his eyes off the road. “It’s the desert cupcake, suck it up.”

I sighed and went back to watching the nonexistent scenery fly by. Why had I gotten stuck riding shotgun with him? Better question, why was I here in the first place? I belonged back at my library doing research. Field work was wreaking havoc on my nerves and patience. 

I silently wished I had never agreed to meet the Winchesters in the first place, especially after how annoying my chauffeur had become.

“Not your chauffeur, sweet cheeks.” I could almost see the smart-ass smirk beginning to emerge.

“Reading minds is considered impolite.” I huffed.

“So is calling an archangel your chauffeur, my little vanilla wafer.” He unwrapped a sucker a popped it in his mouth. “If it’s that unbearable just roll down the window.”

Great, I thought, so I could have even hotter air blowing in my face. “Can’t you just snap your fingers and fix the AC? Or something?”

“No can do, Cassie boy told you we are keeping a low profile until we reach Reno.” He slurped on his sucker and I watched his tongue make slow circles around the cherry red globe. Crap, had it suddenly gotten even hotter in here?

“Uhm” I tried clearing my throat and the image of his mouth as I searched for something to distract myself. “I guess I’ll just roll it down a bit.” I grabbed for the handle and it wouldn’t budge. Frustrated, I pushed harder and the damn thing came off. In my hand. 

“Seriously! You are a freaking archangel, could you have picked a crappier car? No radio, no AC, what the actual fuck Gabe?” I glared at his stupid, yet a little too cute for my comfort, profile. “I mean...” I didn’t get finish my rant, as the car suddenly swerved to the right and he slammed on the brakes. I turned and looked at him, and a flicker of fear started as I looked into his darkening golden eyes.

“Now listen here, ‘princess’” he hissed, leaning across the seat and I found myself pressed into the passenger door with his face inches from mine. “I am only doing this as a favor to my brother, and unless you’d like to walk your little vanilla wafer ass the rest of the way to Reno, I suggest you stop insulting my car.”

Several things were racing through my mind at once, the main thing being that his mouth was uncomfortably close to mine, why was I thinking about his tongue when he looked like he was about to smite me, God only knows. There were other less important thoughts, like my survivability of the situation and it was still entirely too hot and why was he still staring at me so intently? 

I saw that little smirk beginning at the corners of his mouth again, and by the time I met his eyes he had almost a predatory knowing look in them. He leaned in closer, until his lips were almost brushing mine. “Sorry princess,” he purred, “I never really had a taste for vanilla.” And just like that he was suddenly back in his seat, easing the car back onto the freeway.

It took several minutes to regain any semblance of higher brain function, and by the time I did I finally realized I had been insulted. Another several minutes of me attempting to think of anything remotely snarky to respond back at him, but every time I glanced over he was still working on that damned sucker. I sighed and decided what the hell and started unbuttoning most of my shirt. Grabbing the front and fanning it in and out, I closed my eyes and just wished for the heatstroke to kick in. I heard the sounds of him chuckling suddenly, and froze with my hand in the out position as I turned to see what was so humorous. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and glanced down into my shirt.

“Sooo...” He drawled, “Laundry day? Or does Princess Vanilla always wear little white lacy-cotton bras? Oh. My. God. I was mortified, mostly because he was correct, but still, what was I thinking leaving the house in something that my 12 year old sister would wear? 

I suddenly felt panicky, because I was almost a hundred percent sure that I was wearing the matching white lacy-cotton panties as well. And then I saw his face contort, and he smacked the steering wheel as he laughed uncontrollably. 

“Ohh... and the matching panties, Princess Vanilla you really outdid yourself for our first date!” He howled with laughter. I went from mortified to suddenly pissed as fuck.

“Fuck you!” I screamed, well I tried to but my voice cracked and I ended even sounding like my little sister when she got upset. I tried to control my breathing but I was hot and sweaty and his laughter was really pissing me off. “Fuck you, fuck this car, and fuck this god-forsaken desert! And where do you get off calling me vanilla?” I screeched. “I’ll have you know there is NOTHING about me that is remotely vanilla!” 

I must have gotten his attention, because we were suddenly stationary on the side of the road. He was no longer laughing, but had a lord-have-mercy predatory look. He slowly unclicked his seatbelt, and shit you not climbed onto my lap. 

Leaning into me, his lips grazed my ear as he whispered, “prove it”. 

I could feel his right hand sliding its way from my ribcage down to hip, where his hand gave a little squeeze. He tilted my face up to his with his finger and our mouths for the second time that day were impossibly close. “So what do you say, my little vanilla wafer,” his voice was husky and his eyes felt like they were staring into the deepest reaches of my soul. “Feel like putting your money where your” I didn’t let him finish as I desperately grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed my mouth into his tasting that sweet hint of cherry as I delved my tongue inside. 

He pulled back only slightly before grabbing a fistful of my hair and returning my kiss just as forcefully. I moaned as his tongue rolled around mine, and slid my hands up into the back of his shirt. His hand roamed back up from my hip and began undoing the last of my buttons on my blouse. I gasped as he firmly pulled my head back with the hand still in my hair and his mouth began assaulting my neck and working its way lower, towards the top of my breasts. 

“Mmm, taste so good princess” he groaned as I felt his hand slide around and unsnap my bra. Some rational thought tried to surface that I had known this man less than 6 hours and what was I doing, but it was quickly silenced when his teeth grazed my nipple, tugging gently, first the left, then his tongue worked its way across to the right. “Fuck, Gabe, nnghn...” I grabbed a fistful of his hair as he sank his teeth a little deeper into my overly sensitive nipple. “Clothes” I hissed “off, now” with a snap and a rush of cool air we were both naked, him still straddling my hips as his mouth came back to claim mine. I could feel his massive erection pressing into my belly, and I was fairly sure the seat under me was soaked at this point. I bucked my hips up, trying to get my legs wrapped around him. 

With a dizzying whoosh I was suddenly straddling him, his swollen cock pressed against my dripping folds. Without another thought I grabbed his erection and guided it into my wetness, driving my hips down and taking him all in. “Mmhhmm .. fuck .. princess .. so fucking wet for me” he growled. I started riding him like a women possessed I couldn’t get enough of that monster between his legs fucking up into me. “ya, fuck Gabe” I hissed raking my nails into his shoulders and chest. His mouth attacked my neck again as his hands grabbed my hips and he began thrusting up harder and faster. “ya princess, you like getting fucked like that?” He slammed harder and I could feel the orgasm building inside, white hot. “y-y-es .. fuck .. Gabriel!” I screamed his name as I came, his hands on my shoulders as he rocked his hips up into me. “mmhhmm .. princess ..gonna ..” I felt his hot come explode inside me, and I collapsed forward into his chest, panting. His hands slid slowly from my shoulders and came to rest on my hips, and I felt his lips brush the top of my head. “Remind me to thank Cassie and the boys for finally agreeing to letting you ride with me” he murmured. “Hmm?” I couldn’t quite form a thought yet, but something about that what he had said seemed off.

A snap of his fingers and I was suddenly back in my seat, dressed and feeling clean, and he was turning the car back onto the freeway. “What, huh?” I looked at him and he was unwrapping another cherry lolly. “You look hot over there princess” he purred, “let me turn this on for you. I watched as he flipped on the AC and felt the cool air glide over my skin. Wait, what? He smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows as he turned on the radio and Cherry Pie by Warrant began playing. He reached over and gave my knee a squeeze. “Better now?”

What. The. Actual. Fuck. I fumed inwardly. “You! You said Cas said that we had to keep a low profile and then you ...” 

He cut me off. “No, my little vanilla wafer, I said Cas suggested we keep a low profile .. But hello,” he gestured towards himself “archangel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never learn (keeps poking at the archangel, has no sense of self preservation)

I’d never been happier to see a crappy hotel more in my life. I hadn’t said another word to Gabriel and the last 2 hours of our drive was spent with him smirking around his never ending supply of suckers and randomly singing to the radio. The car had barely stopped and I was out of my seatbelt and diving into the backseat to grab my backpack.

“What, no last minute vanilla bean loving?” Gabe purred as I opened the passenger door. I shot him a scathing look and slammed the door and scanned the parking lot. I spotted a ridiculously tall guy in a flannel shirt give me a quizzical look. He was leaning against a beautiful black Chevy Impala, I sighed and headed over towards him. 

He straightened as I approached, a half smile tugging at his lips. I’m sure he was taking all my glorious 5 feet of height and probably wondering if I’d fit in his pocket. “You must be .. “ I didn’t get to finish of course, because the cherry mouthed lying sack of archangel hotness interrupted me.

“Sam-Moose! This here is Miss Montgomery, but you can call her princess Vanilla in Lace for uh,” he smirked as he looked me up and down “short.” I huffed. But was again interrupted by another voice behind me.

“Princess Vanilla in Lace?” the gravelly voice asked quizzically. I turned and saw two men behind me. The questioner was a dark haired man in a tan trench coat, who tilted his slightly as he looked at me, and beside him stood a sandy haired, green eyed embodiment of sexiness. 

Gabe must have been reading my mind, again, because he spun around and draped his arm across my shoulder. “Yup,” he drawled, giving my shoulder a squeeze, “or just princess.” Huffing again I ducked out from under his arm and stretched out my hand towards the sexy one. 

“It’s Miss Montgomery, and you must be Dean and Castiel. Nice to finally meet you face to face.” I saw my smile returned by Dean, who I swear winked at me. I batted my baby blues at him and then turned and smirked up at Gabriel, who had almost completely lost his smile. 

“Thank you again for the ride, Gabriel.” I stressed his name snarkily. 

“Anytime you need a lift, my fun-sized Nilla Wafer.” He leaned down closer to my face as he said it, and I found myself taking a quick step back and away from him. I noticed Castiel was watching the two of us closely, like he wasn’t quite sure what was transpiring but was too fascinated to turn away.

“Ah, we sort of hit a snag with the room situation.” Sam said, and I startled, amazed that I forgot someone that large was standing next to me. 

“Oh, well whatever it is as long as I have a shower soon I’ll deal.” I replied as I smiled charmingly at the younger Winchester. He flushed a bit. 

“Uhm, ok.” He stammered. 

“Yes, I feeling a bit dirty from all that time in Gabriel’s car and could definitely use some freshening up.” I noticed Gabe’s smile had swallowed in on itself, and I once again felt a slight tinge of fear, I mean the guy was a freaking archangel after all. “Lead the way Sammy!” I said with a forced cheerfulness.

The apparent ‘snag’ was that there was only one room available, and the other hotels were apparently too far away from the case at hand. I noticed there was also only one bed, a giant queen that monopolized the room. I looked at the pitiful couch and was glad for once to be short. I tossed my backpack onto one end of it, sprawled across the remaining space and closed my eyes. 

I heard muttering from the other side of the room and peeked over to see Sam, Dean and Cas heads together. I felt suddenly panicky, like maybe Gabriel had blurted out how he had violated me in the front seat of his piece of crap Honda Accord, crap, did they know? Maybe I was just being paranoid, besides, if they mentioned it I would totally throw Gabe under the bus for taking advantage of me. I closed my eyes again and was startled by my cell vibrating against my hip.

I don’t remember you complaining while riding me like a cowgirl. ~G Great, I thought as I started typing a response. 

You totally tricked me! ~MnM

Aww, cry me a river princess. You wanted it so bad, you were begging for it ~G

Can we please not do this now? ~MnM

I could almost see the eyebrow wiggle and smirk as I read his next text. 

Tell me princess, when and where? ~G

How about never? I am so not interested in you or your tricks Gabriel ~MnM

“Yo! Princess!” I was startled away from my phone from Dean. I looked up and almost dropped my phone while trying to put it back into my pocket. “Tell your boyfriend you’ll call him later, it’s time for you to earn your paycheck.” 

Dean motioned me over to the small table where they were huddled around a small piece of parchment. It didn’t occur to me to mention I wasn’t texting my nonexistent boyfriend, but the smarter part of me stayed silent. Better an imaginary boyfriend than confessing who I was texting. 

“You can read this, right?” Dean gave me a look like he wasn’t sure if I was playing with a full deck, so I quickly snatched up the parchment.

“I can read anything Dean, I believe that’s why I’m here?” I sat at the table and studied the magic glyphs on the page. “But out of curiosity, why didn’t you ask Cas?” I looked over at the dark haired man in the trench coat. 

He cleared his throat. “Something is blocking our angelic vision, and since you are reputed to be quite skilled in reading magic, it seemed easier to call you then attempt further delays in my trying.” I almost wanted to tilt my head back at him, but just shrugged and went back to the glyphs. 

I grabbed a notepad and pencil from my backpack and settled onto the chair again and began translating. I had no idea how long I had been working, but when I finally finished and stretched out my back I found it completely dark outside, and what? Sam and Dean were snoring on opposite sides of the bed and Cas was looking at me.

“All done,” I whispered as I slid the paper over. “I am going to go grab a soda from downstairs, you want anything?” He shook his head. “Ok, be back soon.” 

I rifled my backpack for some loose change and made my way downstairs. The laundry room light was like a beacon, and I walked in and spotted the vending machines towards the back. Oh I could almost taste the Dr. Pepper, like victory and way less complicated then sex with that golden eyed, cherry mouthed .. Trickster. 

I stalked to the machine and noticed the signs. The fucking sold out signs on the Dr. Pepper machine. I really was not in the mood at the moment, and who in the hell drinks Fanta or Orange Crush? I jumped with a start as I heard a soda crack open directly behind me. I spun around and wasn’t surprised to see Gabe, just leaning against a washer, with .. Seriously .. a can of Dr. Pepper. I felt my mouth water as his eyes pierced mine, and he o so slowly raised the can to his sexy smirking mouth. He took a long swallow, and made that stupid yet somehow cute ‘ahhh’ noise like people in commercials.

“You know princess, I normally don’t share, but since we are dating now…” he let the sentence hang in the air as he held out the Dr. Pepper towards me. I sauntered towards him, smiling like a cat as I batted my eyes at him. 

“You know what I’d like, Gabriel?” I purred his name and saw his golden eyes light up as I stopped in front of his outstretched hand. I lowered my voice “I’d like to shove this Dr. Pepper so far up your Trickster ass that YOU CHOKE ON IT!” I slammed my hand up and towards him and succeeded in dumping the entirety of it onto him and the floor. 

I spun to leave, but, helloo, archangel, he grabbed my arm in an iron grip and I was suddenly propelled with warp speed through and door and landing face down in the janitors closet. I heard the door slam and lock, and half rolling over I looked up into Gabriel’s face. It was almost unreadable, and I went from slightly fearful to full on terrified. What the fuck was wrong with me that I had to provoke an archangel? 

He smiled at me, but without humor. “You realize this means war princess. And there will definitely be something getting shoved into someone’s ass, but” he began undoing his jeans “it won’t be mine.”

I rolled over and tried to scramble to my feet, but he was on top of me and pinning me down. I whimpered and squirmed, with his breath hot in my ear. I suddenly thought of how his tongue had felt before in his car, and suddenly there he was, his tongue sliding along my ear and down the back of my neck. 

“Don’t” I whimpered, trying to fight the warm sensation as his hand began working its way into my jeans. I heard a sudden snap and felt the cold grimy floor of the janitor’s closet underneath me, and the feel of his warm body and erection pressing in between my ass cheeks. 

Talk about “A rock and a hard place princess?” He murmured, as his mouth worked its way down my spine. He lifted my hips as he went, giving my ass a delicious squeeze. I made some unintelligible noise as his tongue slid across my ass cheek. I heard him chuckle but before my brain could process being pissed he licked a stripe from the base of clit all the way to my puckered hole. 

“Gabriel, nnghn, fuck” was about all I could manage. I felt his tongue circling my ass, and his fingers began delving into my soaking pussy. He worked my sweet spot with one hand and I felt a finger pressing into the tight ring muscle of my ass. 

“Is this what you want my sweet little vanilla bean?” he whispered, the hum of his voice sending shivers throughout my body. “Do you want me inside you, filling you so full with my cock, until all you can do is scream my name?” Fuck yes I wanted it. I was beyond pride and anger and had been taken over by lust and some other unnamed feeling in my chest. 

“Please,” I panted, “Gabe please, baby I need…” my sentence was cut short by the feel of his enormous erection pressing against my ass, I could feel as the tip was about to breach me. His other hand had begun to work my clit, and I pressed my ass back into him. “Gabriel please, please, please just fuck me!” my voice had elevated and I couldn’t care less who heard me, there could have been a catholic mass going on outside that door and all that mattered to me was having him fill me up with that delicious cock of his. 

“Are you sure” he hummed “last chance to get away”

“Gabriel!” I’m sure the entire hotel was hearing me at this point “SHUT UP AND JUST FUuu..” And with one hot thrust his huge cock rammed into me and he began fucking me into the ground. He growled as his nails dug into my hips and his cock thrust deeper and unbelievably deeper into my ass. 

“You like that you dirty little cock slut?” He hissed as he pounded away at my ass. I was incapable of speech but a litany of unholy noises were emanating from my throat. “You like being ass fucked like the dirty little whore you are?” he was fairly snarling at this point. I was almost seeing stars, I could feel the heat building in me, threatening to take me over the edge. “Gonna come all in your fucking ass and fill you so full!” He gave a few more thrusts and I came, screaming his name and he shoved me down with him still inside me as he came, sinking his teeth into my neck with a predatory growl. I lay there under him, gasping for oxygen and waiting for my vision to return to normal. I could still feel his nails in my skin and he slowly released my neck from where he had bitten it. I felt his face press in between my shoulders and could hear his ragged breath.

I felt him chuckle into my spine. “I’d offer you a drink princess, but…” I tried to muffle my giggle into my arm. 

“But I’m so thirsty,” I giggled again and I felt him shaking with laughter on top of me. 

“Fine. If the princess wants a drink, she’ll get one. On one condition.” I tilted my head back towards him and met those amazing honey-gold eyes. 

“One condition?” I asked. 

“Yep.” He replied, leaning down and kissing my nose. “No Dr. Pepper.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long lonely road and just a little sexting to pass the time...

It’s only been a week, I told myself for the hundredth time. I sat in the back of the Impala, and watched as the scenery went by. I could feel Cas watching me, and he is many things but none of them subtle. I tried to focus on the passing foliage, and not the cell phone in my hand that was annoyingly quiet.

“Maybe you should just text him first?” I almost jumped as Sam’s voice cut through the silence. 

“What?” I almost peed myself. Did he know? Did they all know? 

“Your boyfriend?” he offered “Sometimes a guy needs a little, you know, encouraging.” He smiled and turned back around. 

My mind raced for a minute, oh, yeah, they thought I had a boyfriend. Probably shouldn’t disappoint them then, I thought as I started typing.

I am so freaking bored here. Send help, or maybe a Dr. Pepper? ~MnM That should get his attention I thought.

Oh, she’s got jokes now! How is my Princess doing? ~G

Bored. And thirsty ;-) ~MnM

Done. But good luck explaining where the ‘DP’ came from in your knapsack. :-P ~G

God, you are such a tease. ~MnM

Let’s leave my Father out of this, and you will find out ‘short’ly what a tease I can be ~G

Haha, who’s got jokes now? And anything to kill the boredom. We still have three hours before we hit civilization and a hotel where I will have my own room this time… ~MnM

A whole room to ourselves for a night? You realize the possibilities are endless at this point, should I assume you’ll be the one in the white panties? ~G

Seriously?! I groaned out loud and laughed and then suddenly remembered I was in a car full of men, who were all looking at me. Dean with the usual ‘this chick ain’t got a full deck’ face, Sam looking quizzical and Cas with his head tilted. 

“Sorry” I muttered. 

Sam smiled “Hey, you’re already in a better mood at least. Glad you texted your boyfriend now?” I found myself wanting to giggle maniacally, but stifled it. 

“Yes, and thank you Sam.” He smiled again and turned back around.

Boyfriend? So since we are dating now I guess it’s safe for me to pop in for a visit? ~G

I just stared at my phone, feeling slightly panicked. The last thing I needed was that. Dean had made it more than clear to me that he didn’t like Gabe. And it appeared Sam and Cas had mixed feelings about him as well. They hadn’t gone into detail, but I didn’t want to cause trouble with them, especially since they were the closest thing to friends that I had had for a while. I quickly sent a response, something about I’d make sure he was compensated for having to wait to see me.

Fine. But keep in mind I am not normally this patient to get what I want. You have been warned. ~G

I felt my knees draw together and felt a mix of fear and delicious heat in my belly. I closed my eyes and prayed that Dean would just put the hammer down so we could get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I die.

We pulled into the motel and it was all I could do to wait for Dean to put the Impala in park before barreling out the door. I feigned stretching and grumbled about long car rides and tried to look like a normal human while making my way to the front desk. Thankfully we each got our separate rooms and I bolted mentioning something about a shower calling my name. I stood in front of the door for a moment, wondering if he was already in there waiting. 

I tried to breathe as I opened the door, and quickly slammed it behind me. The room was disappointingly empty, but I noticed a light under the bathroom door and as I got closer I heard the shower going. Dropping my bag I reached for the handle and then panic took over, so I just stood there frozen. I yelped as my phone buzzed in my hands and almost dropped the damn thing as I looked at the screen.

Care to join me princess? ~G

I moved slowly as I opened the door, fairly sure my heart wasn’t going to be able to take the sight of his amazing body with warm soapy water running down it. I finally made it in the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. I could hear him humming and again thoughts of him naked behind the shower curtain was causing both my panties to soak and my brain to shut down. 

I heard him chuckle, and then a *snap* and the realization I was naked. For some reason as the shower curtain was pulling back I found myself lunging for a towel and holding it in front of myself as I met those amazing honey eyes of his. Wordless he stretched out his hand to me, waggling his eyebrows. 

Yup, I thought, this is how I die. 

Still clutching the towel I stepped slowly towards him. With a sudden whoosh and dizzying feeling I was towel-less and had my back pressed into the shower wall, with his naked body pressed into mine. I looked up just as his mouth descended and sweet lord have mercy can he kiss. I felt my knees go weak as his tongue delved deep into my mouth, finally pulling back and sucking my lower lip as he went. I was panting at this point and all too aware of his erection pressing into me. 

This was really the first time I was able to get a good look at him naked, but that also meant the same for him about me, and I suddenly felt entirely too self-conscious. I found myself suddenly worrying that he might not enjoy my body with this much light glaring on it.

“Stop.” He murmured, as his lips began brushing my cheek and working their way down my neck. “I think you have an amazing body, you really think I would have wanted round three if I didn’t?” 

I whimpered, his mouth was moving ever lower and any thoughts I had about escape and him not wanting me were banished as his mouth moved from my collar bone, ever south until he was kneeling in front of me, delving his tongue into my belly button. I grabbed his hair with one hand and braced the other against the wall as he parted my legs and with an almost predatory noise drove his tongue straight up inside me. 

Thank God for archangel strength and reflexes because my legs had become useless, and holding myself up was the furthest thing on my mind. I made a noise of protest as he pulled away, and his mouth was back against mine, I could taste myself on his tongue, and moaned into his mouth. As I came up for air he was already lifting me bridal style and heading out of the bathroom and towards the bed. I vaguely noticed it seemed a lot bigger than when I first came in and as he laid me down I realized we were on silk sheets.

His lips brushed the hollow of my throat, my jaw and his eyes burned into mine, lust and so much more filling them. “Something about teasing you, princess?” His words sent thrills through my body. 

“Please” I finally managed to get words out. “I need… need you” his mouth began working me over in earnest sucking and biting his way back down between my legs. His teeth grazed the inside of my thigh and then his mouth made a full assault of my dripping pussy. 

I writhed underneath him, trying unsuccessfully to buck my hips. He kept one hand firmly on my hip and the other began working its way inside me. I couldn’t speak, only making whimpering, gasping and moaning his name. I was so close to coming, and he knew it. Suddenly his mouth was back on mine, and his hand moved from inside me to grasp my wrists and hold them above my head.

 

“Gabriel, please!” I cried at the loss of contact between my legs, and his damn hand on my hip was keeping me from grinding up in to him. “Please baby, need to come, need it so bad!” I met his gaze and saw that dark predatory look, along with his smirk. 

“What do you need princess?” he purred, as I could feel his cock nudging my slit. 

“Need… need you inside me baby, fuck need you to fuck me please Gabriel…” I was babbling almost incoherently now, whimpering and trying to do anything to move myself closer to him and to that sweet release I craved. “This?” he whispered hotly in my ear, as he pressed just the tip of himself inside me. I was almost crying now, I could feel the tears building and my eyes stinging as I mewled and whimpered under him. …please… I thought, please Gabriel.

He groaned and began sliding himself slowly into me, deeper and deeper until he was fully in me. He pulled back out just as slow and kept that pace for what seemed like an eternity. I sobbed and arched my hips, realizing his hand had moved off them. He pulled back out then slammed himself full force into me, I saw stars as he began fucking me like a man possessed. I clung to him and screamed his name as he drove himself harder and deeper with each thrust. 

The headboard was banging into the wall and I am sure once again the entire hotel knew who was fucking me into the mattress. He began a litany of words in Enochian in my ear, and I screamed as the orgasm rocked through me, pinpoints of lights dancing behind my eyes as he cried out my name and I felt his hot come explode inside me.

It took several minutes before I could even open my eyes and sort of refocus on his face. I was still panting as I looked up at him. I weirdly noticed that his vessel had freckles, that the color of his eyes shouldn’t be such an amazing shade of molten amber and gold, and that the way he was looking at me and smiling was something I desperately needed to have access to for the rest of my life. His lips brushed mine, and our kiss deepened, like he was trying to delve into my soul through my mouth. I gasped as he let me up for air, and continued to marvel at how beautiful he was.

“Time to sleep princess.” He whispered as he rolled onto his side and pulled me into his arms. I wanted to protest that I wasn’t tired, but within minutes I was out.

I woke up expecting it to be dream or to at least be alone, but I felt his arms tighten around me and a soft kiss in my hair. The feel of him curled up behind me was amazing, I couldn’t remember a time where I had woken up next to someone and hadn’t immediately wanted to bolt out the door.

“You wouldn’t make it very far, you do know I can outrun you.” He murmured into my ear. 

“mmhhmm.” Was about all I could manage. I stretched and felt my body protest slightly as I turned over and pressed my front to his. Before I could worry about morning breath he was kissing me, soft and slow. I sighed and looked up at him. 

“Where have you been all my life?” I immediately gave myself a mental kick for saying something so cheesy. 

He broke into a dimpled grin and then kissed my nose. “Waiting for you to no longer be jailbait?” 

I giggled into his chest. “Uhm, considering how old you are does it really matter?” He rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. 

“It’s not my fault you have a fetish for older men.” He smirked. “Among other things?” He gave my ass a squeeze and I yelped.

“You coming down to breakfast princess?” I heard Dean’s voice from outside the door. I froze, and felt panicky. Finding my voice I yelled back I would be down in ten minutes. 

Gabriel’s hand caught my chin and tilted my head back towards him. He looked almost too serious for a moment. “I’ll be back later, I promise.” He leaned in and his lips brushed mine. Before I could speak or blink he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast was, to say the least, awkward at this point. I had no sooner settled in and we all ordered drinks, when Dean cleared his throat and stared at me. I shifted nervously, Castiel was next to me and he was staring also. Sam mumbled something to Dean about being nice.

“So. Gabriel. Gabriel is your boyfriend? I mean, what the hell are you thinking?” His voice raised and a few people in the small diner were gawking. 

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. 

“That guy is bad news, seriously.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward, staring even more intently at me. “You have no idea what he is really like, I mean until a few weeks ago you didn’t even know him and now, what? Did he trick you into this?”

I suddenly found staring at my hands in my lap to be incredibly interesting. 

Cas turned towards me. “Did he?” I knew what they all wanted to hear. It would have been so easy to just say I had been tricked, but then I thought about how Gabriel would feel, the thought of any pain being in those soft gold eyes because of me was too much. 

I swallowed hard, and met Dean’s almost sympathetic gaze. “Dean, he didn’t. It’s just, complicated, I guess.”

The waitress showed up and handed us our plates, although I was no longer hungry I dug in and the rest of breakfast was even more awkward silence, with Dean periodically making a point to look anywhere but in my direction. Sam, looked like wanted to just be anywhere but here, and Cas, being, well, Cas, just occasionally stared at me.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, going over the glyphs and translating for Cas. A lot of what they said didn’t make sense to me, but he seemed, pleased? I guess with my work. I knew we were leaving the next morning, and Dean had made it clear that I was coming back to the Bat Cave, or Bunker or whatever, with them. I didn’t mind actually, being free from the confines of the library was amazing. 

It was getting later in the day and I couldn’t help but wonder about Gabe, if he would show up tonight or what. Thinking about Gabriel, how intense he could be, both in and out of bed, made me ambivalent. I was at a point where I wanted to run into his arms every time I saw him, and yet I also felt like I needed to get as far away from him as humanly possible. 

I lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, debated showering, watching TV, but then decided I just needed sleep. I crawled into pajamas and snuggled under the blankets watching the clock. 9:15pm. I awoke to an odd sound behind me and stiffened. The clock read 1:32am. 

I felt a dip in the bed and my heart started beating wildly. “Ga-Gabriel?” I squeaked. No response but I was suddenly pulled into a rough hot kiss. I managed to push away and sat up, glaring into his face. There was just enough light coming into the room from the windows that I could make out him grinning maniacally. 

“Oh,” I huffed. “You are so going to pay for that!” I shoved him backwards (ok, he let me, but still) and straddled him. I began assaulting his neck with a vengeance and heard him gasp. “Clothes. Off. Now.” I commanded and with a snap he was naked underneath me. 

I drug my nails down his chest and whispered, “Someone’s been a bad boy” I saw his eyes go wide with genuine surprise, his mouth slightly open. Before he could recover with some smart-ass comment, I licked and sucked his nipple. 

“Fu-uck” he hissed as his hands found my hair. I worked his other nipple, twirling my tongue on the pink bud before slowly working my way down to his navel. A groan escaped him as I tongued his belly button and began kissing slowly lower. I could feel his cock graze my chin and I looked up at him. He was almost panting, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights. 

It was my turn to smirk. “you know” I whispered as my mouth found his hip bone, “if you are still so set on me being vanilla” I nibbled the hollow of his hip and moved inward until my lips were hovering above his massive erection “maybe I should stop” I looked straight into his eyes as I said it. 

I saw his mouth working a minute before sound finally came out. “I want,” he gasped. 

“You want?” I questioned, as I left a hot breath across the glistening tip of his cock. His hips bucked slightly. 

“I want your mouth,” he moaned, hands fisting the bed sheets. “I want your mouth on my cock. Fuck, Princess, I want.” He shut up as I grabbed and tightly squeezed his cock. 

“If you’re sure you can handle my mouth on you?” I circled the tip with my tongue slowly as I stroked him, my eyes never leaving his face. His hips stuttered under me, and his eyes were filled with lust. 

“Fuck, princess you trying to kill me?” I smiled, he must have seen that look in my eyes because his widened. “Oh Gabriel,” I drawled out his name. “If I was trying to kill you I’d just,” I opened my mouth and hummed as I took the entire length of him into my mouth, my nose being tickled by the curly golden hairs at the base. He made unholy noise in the back of his throat as his head went back and I heard the sheets tear under his hands. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked hard as I slid back up his shaft, giving an extra little hard suck at the tip before looking up into his face and licking my lips.

“Still alive, lover?” I whispered teasingly as his eyes opened. When I saw the look on his face I honestly thought about trying to escape. I have seen him give me some predatory looks before, but nothing compared to what was on his face now. 

He sat up slowly and I found myself backing away just as slowly, whimpering. Self-preservation kicked in for once and with a strangled yelp I turned and tried to dive off the bed. He slammed me down onto the mattress, one arm pinning mine underneath me and the other hand fisting my hair. I felt his cock pressing into the small of my back and I wriggled trying to get away. 

“Oh. Princess.” He growled into my ear. “It’s your turn to pay.” 

I gasped and wriggled harder, as he pulled me backwards against him. “Think you can be a little cock tease and get away with it?” I was still in his vice-like grip as he lifted me and half tossed me towards the headboard. I was suddenly glad for the obscene amount of pillows as I crashed into them. 

With a wicked gleam and a snap, I found myself not only naked, but my hands were cuffed to the headboard. He straddled my thighs and his fingertips lightly stroked my ribcage.

“Hmm, now that I have your undivided attention,” His thumbs began circling my nipples as he spoke. “I think it’s time for a little lesson about who is in charge here.” He pinched my nipples, hard. I gave a small cry and he slowly let them go, leaning down until his face hovered over mine. 

“Don’t you ever forget for one moment who I am and what I am capable of…?” I felt fear coiling in my belly, along with a healthy dose of lust. The sudden epiphany that I was handcuffed naked, underneath one of the most powerful things God had created, and completely at his mercy, made my breathe hitch, fear and lust, I was terrified and I also wanted Gabriel, I wanted this, him completely in control and on top of me. His lips brushed mine. 

“Good girl,” he whispered against my lips. “I see you’re beginning to understand.” I whimpered and nodded eagerly, still unable to bring myself to speak. He sat back up and my eyes roamed his body, never let anyone tell you that a man can’t be beautiful. He radiated power, sex, and so many other things at that moment it was dizzying, and I needed him more at that moment than my body needed oxygen. He leaned back down and pulled my head back with one hand and his mouth descended onto my neck and throat, biting and sucking, leaving marks wherever his mouth had been.

I found myself closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling of him in control, his mouth, hands, I was beyond thinking anything, gasping for air and my body arching up into his mouth and feather light touch. He squeezed my breasts and lavished them with his tongue, then moving to graze his teeth along my ribs. Working his way towards my hip I heard him mumbling words in Enochian, his hands and mouth becoming the softest of touches. 

My skin felt like it was on fire everywhere, heat building in my core. I felt like I was going to orgasm just from this, his words and his skin brushing mine. I couldn’t hold back and I rocked my hips up, desperate for him to fill me. Wordless, he parted my thighs and brushed his lips against my slick folds, darting his tongue in and out, shallow at first then long, deep and I was over the edge, crying out his name as my body convulsed. He placed soft kisses on my body as his mouth made its way back to mine, claiming my lips with a sweet kiss.

I felt the tip of his shaft nudging slightly into me, and I parted my legs further, still burning inside for him. I arched my head back as he reclaimed my throat with his lips, his swollen cock sliding into me slow and smooth. His name was a mantra to my lips as he fucked me, painfully slow at first then building, faster, hotter, deeper. He groaned, face pressed into my neck and hands in my hair, rocking into me with full force, headboard slamming into the wall and my cries of pleasure getting louder, and I was screaming his name as we came together.

We lay there for what seemed like forever, his face still in my neck, hands twisting through my hair. I felt my eyes wanting to close, to fall into a blissful slumber, but I was afraid to wake up alone.

“Shhh,” he whispered as he freed my hands and pulled me into his chest. “I’ve got you princess.” I snuggled into his embrace and let sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the sounds of yelling. Bleary eyed I sat up and saw Gabriel, with Castiel making his best to hold him back, holding Dean by the jacket. Sam was trying to separate the two, and my gasp was the catalyst to make them all just stop, briefly and look at me.

“Take that shit in the hallway!” I screeched. “It’s too fucking early, I’ve had no coffee, and you all need to stop acting like immature dicks!” 

Gabriel shoved Dean away from himself, and giving me a mock bow, snarked “As you wish princess.” He disappeared, leaving me being stared at by the 3 Amigos. 

I sighed and pressed my face into my hands, willing the entire situation to either fix itself or just go the fuck away. I heard the door slam shut, and looked up. 

Castiel was standing next to the bed, watching me. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke. “Are you still coming with us? Despite Dean’s misgivings, and despite Gabriel being your,” he paused, searching for the appropriate word “partner, we still require your assistance.”

“Yes.” I could feel a headache building and I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I said I would help you Castiel, and I am a woman of my word. Give me a minute to pack and get dressed. I’ll meet you all downstairs at the car.” He nodded, turned and was gone. “Fricking angels” I muttered to no one in particular.

Again in the backseat of the Impala, I kept my hands off my phone and my eyes on the scenery, mainly because I didn’t want to go another round with Dean about Gabriel. Okay, I definitely wanted more rounds with Gabriel, but he was pissed. I just wanted to tell him that it wasn’t him I was being pissy with this morning, and that the real immature dick was in the driver’s seat. 

Bored, I rifled my knapsack and felt something cold and damp brush my hand. I peered inside and felt tears threaten to spill as I saw the can of Dr. Pepper. I didn’t have the heart to drink it, because I’m a girl and it was the first thing Gabe had given to me. 

First and only my brain told me. Possibly the last because he realizes your just a silly human girl who cries over the stupidest shit. 

Bzz-bzz 

Screw Dean I thought as I opened my text messages. Of course I was still hunched over, with Cas, being Cas, always watching the crazy cries over soda chick. I sat upright and read.

The good thing about you princess, you’re my kind of crazy. ~G

Are you always watching over me? ~MnM I silently prayed the answer was yes.

I am your favorite stalker, I know when you’ve been bad or good ;-) ~G

Oh, ho ho ho, to you to Santa :-P ~MnM

You know I have a cure for that sassy mouth of yours ~G

A cure that you can’t handle! ~MnM I hit send and then my brain decided to tell me that maybe I shouldn’t have. 

I nervously chewed my lip and waited. 

And waited. 

And. 

Fucking. 

Waited. 

I finally gave up after five minutes (okay it was really thirty but who’s counting) and stopped staring at my phone.


End file.
